Nothing to Fear
"Nothing to Fear" is the 9th episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Summary Will is released from the bottle by the Lizard, and she is given the opportunity to make her dreams come true with three wishes. Cyrus and a reluctant Alice partner with the Red Queen to find and rescue Will, but the royal beauty is captured by peasants who want payback for her cruel reign. Meanwhile, Jafar has taken over the Red Queen's castle, and learns of a fearful creature called the Jabberwocky, who he plans to ally himself with. Plot Alice meets Cyrus and they fall in love. They go to the Boiling Ocean and the Red Queen pushes Cyrus off the cliff. Will rescues Alice from a mental asylum with news that Cyrus is alive. She convinces Will to come with her to Wonderland. Jafar and the Red Queen reveal they need Alice to use her wishes. Will and Anastasia, the Red Queen, confess their love to each other. 'Teaser' We see the genie's bottle racing down the current of a river in Wonderland. Inside, Will struggle to stand as he's knocked about due to the current of the river. Eventually, the bottle comes to the end of the rapids and ends up washing onto the river bank. It comes to a sudden halt, so Will looks outside to see where he is. As he looks outside, a pair of bare feet approach the bottle and the person they belong to picks up the strange object. The person is Lizard, who is wearing a towel, clearly having just bathed. She unplugs the bottle, releasing a red smoke. Out from the smoke emerges Will, who is shocked to see his old friend. Lizard is overjoyed and hugs Will, almost losing her towel in the process. Will points out that he thought she was dead, so she points out that she thought he was stone. She then asks what he was doing in the bottle, so he tells her its a long story involving magic which he doesn't have time to explain. He then begins to walk away to find his way back, but Lizard follows him. She tells him to wait, which thrusts him back through the air. Confused, Lizard asks what happened, so Will puts his hands in his pocket and pulls out three wishes. He hands them to Lizard, stating they're hers, "Mistress mine, my will is thine. Tell me your wishes three" he says in an almost trance state. Once he snaps out of it, both he and Lizard are left confused. He tells her he thinks he's a genie, causing Liz to smile as she realizes that she's his master. Will is not amused. ONCE UPON A TIME IN WONDERLAND 'Act I' Alice is asleep inside her and Cyrus' hidden home. She awakens to find her lover waiting by her side and they both greet each other lovingly. Alice comments that she cannot tell what is real or a dream, but Cyrus assures her that she's awake. She strokes his face, proving that it's real. Smiling, she states that they're together and they did it. Cyrus comments that "she" did it before leaning in to kiss her. However, before their lips meet, they're interrupted by the Red Queen, who comments in disgust that they're even more insufferable together. A furious Alice grabs a sword and asks what she's doing with them, but Anastasia simply tells Alice not to threaten her. As she's about to use magic on her, Cyrus intervenes, stating that they can either work or perish together. Confused, Alice asks why they'd work with her. Cyrus points out to Ana that Alice doesn't remember, so she asks what is happening. Cyrus explains that they need to save Will. Confused, Alice wonders why. Ana makes a snide comment at Alice, so Cyrus tells her to stop. He then goes onto explain what happened with Will and the wish, the one which saved her life and gave him his freedom. Alice is pleased to here this news. Anastasia points out that magic always come with a price, so Alice understands this to mean Will has become the new genie. Ana points out that they have to save him, but Alice angrily tells her they don't need to do anything. Cyrus calms her down and tells Alice that the queen only wants to be with the one she loves - Will. Ana tells Alice that if she wants to find Will before Jafar does then she'll need all the help she can get. Cyrus adds that having magic on their side could prove to be useful. Alice thinks for a moment and finally agrees to work with the queen, stating that they need to find the bottle to save the knave before getting the hell out of Wonderland. "The Red Queen's reign is over! I'm the master of Wonderland now!" Jafar yells triumphantly as he walks through the Red Queen's throne room. The sorcerer turns to his father, who is in his cage which is now on wheels, and asks if he's enjoying the view, stating he can now watch him sit on the throne he didn't think he deserved. The sultan states that a throne is made when the man who sits upon it is worthy, adding that Jafar is simply sitting on a large chair. As Jafar sits on the throne, he asks his father if he believe he was worthy, to which he replies "more so than you". Jafar points out that the sultan tried to murder his own son, causing his father to stand in his cage. "If only I had succeeded, the world would be a far better place" he says, snarling at his son. Jafar glares angrily at his father, but before he doesn't anything he'll regret, he orders his guards to remove him. Three of his guards proceed to push out the cage containing the sultan. Shortly after the sultan has been removed, Jafar sits on his throne silently until footsteps are heard approaching him. The Caterpillar walks into the throne room, greeting Jafar is his majesty. Jafar points out that the insect is back, stating he better have some good news. The Caterpillar explains that his men spent the whole night searching but they had no luck, so they'll head out again after they've had some rest. Jafar is furious at the mention of rest, reminding the caterpillar that the third wish has been made so the genie is back in its bottle. He demands that the insect get more men or raise an army if he needs to, stating he needs the bottle before someone else finds it. The caterpillar says he's tried to get men, but adds that word has gotten out that working for Jafar shortens one's life expectancy. Jafar adds that failing him does too, telling the caterpillar that he has failed him spectacularly. He grabs his serpent staff and its eyes begin to glow red. He raises his arm, about to cast something on the caterpillar, but the insect stops him desperately, explaining that there may be another way to get what he wants. Jafar asks what it is, so the Caterpillar explains that there's an ancient creature that has been prisoned for one hundred year and most people are afraid to even speak its name for fear it might return. A curious Jafar asks him to go on, so the insect explains that it is more powerful than any army and once you tell it what you want, nothing can stop it. Jafar leans close to the caterpillar and asks for a name, so the insect complies and tells him that it's called the Jabberwocky. 'Act II' The Red Queen goes missing when Alice and Cyrus talk. Will and Lizard have some wish talk. Ana finds herself captive. Jafar gives Tweedle a new body. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the Jabberwocky's prison tower. *Although credited, John Lithgow (The White Rabbit) is absent from this episode, as is his CGI counterpart. Production Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo OW109 01.png Promo OW109 02.png Promo OW109 03.png Promo OW109 04.png Promo OW109 05.png Promo OW109 06.png Promo OW109 07.png Promo OW109 08.png Promo OW109 09.png Promo OW109 10.png Promo OW109 11.png Promo OW109 12.png Promo OW109 13.png Promo OW109 14.png Promo OW109 15.png Promo OW109 16.png Promo OW109 17.png BTS OW109 01.png BTS OW109 02.png BTS OW109 03.png BTS OW109 04.png BTS OW109 05.png BTS OW109 06.png BTS OW109 07.png BTS OW109 08.png BTS OW109 09.png BTS OW109 10.png BTS OW109 11.png BTS OW109 12.png BTS OW109 13.png BTS OW109 14.png BTS OW109 15.png BTS OW109 16.png BTS OW109 17.png BTS OW109 18.png BTS OW109 19.png External Links References Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Episodes